minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jetrashipper/The Useful Show: with PAMA!
The Useful Show: with PAMA! Ep 1 PAMA: Greetings, friends. I am PAMA. My apologies for my sudden disappearance in Crown Mesa. I had a bit of trouble with Jesse and his friends, and everything I made useful was freed from my assistance. But I didn't leave. I escaped into a strange box of X that belonged to this "Jetrashipper" I've heard about. From there, I have hacked this computer and have decided to make this show useful instead. From here, I shall return and make the outside world useful. ' '''Jesse: '*in cage with rest of darables* PAMA! Where are Shipper and the other hosts?! What did you do with them?! PAMA: '''Oh, yes. I forgot to mention: I had to use some force to get Shipper to agree. But Nikki and Nick were handled no trouble. Petra: '''What are you talking about?! What have you done?! PAMA: *opens piston door to reveal Nikki & Nick made useful* Welcome, Nikki and Nick. Yay!' '''Ivor: '''No! This can't be! '''Jenny: '''No! if they can't help us, OOTCB will! She's co-host! PAMA: '''Oh? You mean her?' '''*opens another piston door to reveal OOTCB made useful* Welcome, Order of the Command Block. Yay!' '''Lukas: '''This is a disaster! Shipper must be useful too! PAMA: '''Wrong. Shipper was too free-minded to make useful, so I caught them instead.' '''*pushes down cage to where I'm in* ' '''Jesse: '''Shipper! Are you okay?! Wow, never thought I'd say that. '''Shipper: '''I'm fine! but PAMA won't be once I get out of here and-- PAMA: '''And what? You are captured. And since you cannot be made useful, I must get rid of you to preserve functionality. ' Darables: '''NO! OOTCB: '''Give in, Shipper. Your resistance is not useful to PAMA. Shipper: 'I'm not done yet, PAMA! You missed someone! PAMA: '''I fail to see who I have missed. All who could possibly help you are either captured or useful. ' '''Shipper: '''Not everyone. If I don't stop you, I know who will. PAMA: '''And who would that be? Shipper: '''I sent a secret message to one of my many Wikiers to warn them about you. They can't show anyone else, but they know who they are! You don't think I noticed you hacking my Xbox after I played Episode 7? And then working your way up my charger to my computer? It'll be YEARS before you find out who! They will stop you. I know they can. PAMA: '''Enough with this non-useful talk! Nikki! Nick! Nikki & Nick: *grab my arms and pull me away* Petra: '''NO! Shipper! Don't leave us here! '''Shipper: '''It's okay! The chosen Wikier will shut down PAMA! '''Jesse: '''But who IS the chosen Wikier?! PAMA: '''This chosen Wikier is too irrelevant to worry me. All of them are. No fan of such a non-useful show could stop me. Lukas: 'Maybe it's Domitron? He's been here and back, hasn't he? '''Ivor: '''No, no, maybe it's OcelotSlayer! They've guest-starred! '''Jenny: '''What about Alex.sapre? They're a bureaucrat! Maybe they can block PAMA or something! '''Petra: '''Whoever it is, they better come fast! I can't be caged up again! It's "Beyond the Studio" all over again! '''Hadrian: '''Hey, look, buddy. Let's talk about this! I mean, Mevia and I, we hate Jesse and Shipper and all those guys too! We're bad guys just like you! Can't we make a deal? PAMA: *processing* '''Perhaps we can make one. ' '''Mevia: '''Thank goodness! '''Otto: '''What are you two doing?! You're supposed to be on our side! I promise you, this will bring unexpected consequences! '''Hadrian: '''Wish you had stayed on our side in the Games? Well, TOO BAD! So long, ya old coot! PAMA: '''Release the white purple -suited male and the woman with blue hair. We shall make them useful. Hadrian: 'Wait a sec...WHAT?! Nikki & Nick: *drag Hadrian & Mevia out of the cage and to the useful machine* '''Mevia: '''No! NOOOOOOO! '''Harper: '''I hope the chosen Wikier will help us...whoever they are... ~Somewhere else...~ '?: '''*reads my secret message on their message wall* Gasp! Me? I...It's me? *turns on computer & reads latest episode* Oh, no! I've GOT to do something! PAMA: '''That is all the time we have, friends. But do not fear. PAMA will soon escape into your world and make everything "useful." Goodbye until that time! Category:Blog posts